My chaotic darkish crystail transforming mlp story
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: OK like it dont fight it!
1. are turn

Paste your docume

Gleam with chaos maybe

You all herd the story the Discord story you think he's all alone what they didn't tell you was when he escaped his stone cage I was there I helped him he was wonderful always made me laugh called me "The chaos princess"! Mostly because I'm an alicorn or so I think he's complicated, well what did you expect!? He's the lord of chaos! And I'm Gleaming Swirl a white pony with white hair with a red streak to swirl at the end like a hypnotizing toy and my eyes are light blue although I have a secret power with my eyes but I can never use them witch brings us to the beginning of my story my eyes got me into the orphaning it was the day my parents realized my power they knew something was wrong they knew why this happened it was Discord and his chaos I didn't know why but every time I herd that word I imaged crazy things that I loved to tell the truth cotton candy clouds that rained mouth watering chocolate milk and I could hear a voice it said "MUHAHAHAHA!, They called me a freak a monster and now they pay for I am the lord of chaos for I am DISCORD"! Then I didn't know who Discord was or what he looked like all I could under stand was the pain in his voice I could feel the way I thought he felt sad and scared not wanting any help I or we felt alone in a wonder land filled with chaos! But chaos got me in trouble I couldn't control my power so I wore a black scarf but not just any black scarf I had words on it, this scarf said "Chaos don't hold back don't keep the power inside don't contain it any more this is a chaos world now!, and the chaos inside will no longer hide this is what I do when necessary but when they crossed the line I wont hide my chaos filled mind"! with this I felt safe like I could control what normally cant be controlled for I knew I was a piece of chaos ready to spread I knew some how some ware I have to I need to find the lord of chaos I needed to find Discord I needed to Gleam with chaos!... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

nt here...


	2. Sombras secret

Gleam with chaos maybe chapter 2

If you haven't noticed yet I'm just a filly with one friend a dragon pony his name was going to be Silver Wing but when his parents saw his dragon "features" he became Silver Scale he's a black pony with dragon fangs and wings in his thin skin between the, you know what I'm talking about there purple his tail is dragon like too, let the real story begin….

"Silver, OH Silver"! I said as I looked up "SILVER SCALE"! "AH"!? Fell out of tree "What in Eauqestria"! I rolled my eyes "Happy birthday Silvy"! "You know I hate that nick name" "That's why I love it so much"! "That's so funny forgot to laugh" "Just come with me" I said as I used my magic to rap a blind fold around his eyes "Me blind, you leading I don't like it"! I rolled my eyes again "Ware are you from bad pun vile"! We walked for two minuets at the leas "We're here"! I said in a sing song voice. I took off his blind fold "WOW, how did you- is this even- THANK YOU SWIRL"! He hugged me. The party was in a clear there was green and red streamers hanging from the trees there was also balloons in groups of five at the most and a huge apple cake with whip cream and strawberries the candles spelled HAPPY BIRTH DAY SILVER with are favored game "Spin till you drop" I always won on the count that I cant get dizzy "What do you want to do first"? I said "Cake, Defiantly the cake"! "OK" I said as my horn started to glow, then the cake candles lit up in different colors at that moment they combined into one silver flame that said HAPPY BIRTH DAY. His mouth dropped "You did this all for me"? "Well Yha you are my best friend"! "Your cutie mark should be parties"! "You know I don't have one yet and besides what dose parties have to do with chaos"!? "Ether way its FUN"!

MEANWILE…...

"Good they still all think it was Discord I know I used his magic but one day I will need that grate power but I never attended her power just a queen the chaos was there by Discord to I wonder if my pal needed her in some way I would ask if he wasn't stone, OH my dear Swirl this is only your chaotic side wait for the dark" King Sombra said as his magic pulled out night mare moons helmet and then I turned into a crown of dark crystals "My queen"…


	3. A new friend from Crissy

Gleam with chaos maybe chapter 3

"Soon my changelings will we rise" queen Crisailist said as she examined the newly hatched changelings she noticed one was different "Well, well, well what do we have here" as she used her magic to lift the half pony half changeling "And have you got a name little changeling"? she bowed "No my queen" queen Crissy looked shocked yet hatred filled her crystal green eyes "You shall now all see what happens to rejects and especially who this one is part of" Crissy lowered the half pony changeling so the eye to eye "Listen your not welcome here I will always be the queen here and you"- the half pony changeling open her eyes queen Crisailist looked into her eyes purple and green they glowed she narrowed her eyes "Dark magic, you are not leaving here alive"! When she said that her magic through the pony changeling the very different changeling fainted and was heading for Silver Scales party

"UM Swirl do you hear something"? "Now that you mention it I hear a whistling sound" I said "Silver can you take three steps back" "OK because when you say it like its dyer it's important"! Silver Scale did as told then CRASH a green and black fire orb hit the ground so hard me and Silver could barley stand on are fore hooves Silvers eyes grew to the size of basketballs "DEAR SWEET CEILESTIA WHAT IS THAT"!? Screamed Silver Scale "W- where am I am I dead"? "SILVER! Say hi to the pour dear"! I shouted "POUR DEAR!? POUR DEAR!? IT'S A CHANGELING"! The little pony changeling sniffed and a tear ran down her face "No… she's not all changeling look closer listen carefully" the pony changeling looked up "I'm not a worthless like a piece of trash"? *SNIF* "No ones worthless UM do you have a name"? I said as I lifted her chin "No I don't have a name" "Your voice is crystal clear how about that"! "What- ABOUT WHAT THAT SHES A CHANGELING"!? Shouted Silver Scale "Hey guess what"? "What"? - "Shut up! What I meant was about your name it could be Crystal Clear" "Really you'll be my friend"? "I'm sorry Crystal Clear if its OK I'd like to be friend too" whimpered Silver "Its OK I do look like well a monster"! "So do I, I shouldn't have been so judgmental I mean I'm part DRAGON for pony sake"! *RUSUL, RUSUL* "What was that"? Said Crystal scared "Swirl do you know"!? Ask Silver "I think I know"! "GRRRRRRRRRR"…

**And queue the dramatic music hope you loved my cliff hanger! Is it a threat or a friend don't just sit there! TYPE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. CUTIE MARK- wait my heros stoned?

Gleam with chaos maybe chapter 4

"SILVER"! I screamed "What"!? "Today's the field trip to Canterlot castle gardens I could be a guard a royal one"! "Are you going to reveal that you're an alicorn and become a princess"?! I narrowed my eyes "CELESTIA NO"! "Swirl how long would you be gone I know I'm only a year younger but I'm scared that they'll harm me" whispered Crystal Clear "We're all fillies besides we are in the deepest darkest thickest part of the everfree forest"! "She's right no pony would dare to go here"! Replied Silver Scale "Ill be back soon my friends"! I yelled as I flew away

TWO HR.S LATER-

With my mane and tail puffed up no pony could see my horn so they figured I was a regular Pegasus not an all powerful dark, chaotic alicorn. "And this class is the stachu of victory"! Said are purple and blue teacher miss. Page her cutie mark was a book and apple a teacher destiny that's not very existing I wonder how many countless nights as a filly she stayed awake pupils shrinking ready to die though its just a thought a dark thought going into chaotic mind mode that's better. "And class this is ware they will be testing you all to guard this stachu of chaos and disharmony the stachu of Discord"! I snapped who what ware how I don't know all my life I've been waiting and- did she say stachu!? I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL MY LIFE TO MEET A STACHU!? "He was turned to stone for wreaking chaos all over Eaqestria making it miserable for ground ponies, unicorns and Pegasus alike"! Let me get this strait he got turned to stone for cotton candy and chocolate milk!? Yep that's really reasonable I had to do something no one else was so "I would like to miss. Page to guard the stachu"! "HA girls can't be guards only stallions can"! Blue Thunder a really annoying bully said I am going to prove that I can become one besides if mares cant become guards nether could he or should I say she then a blinding light t- the pri- princess Celesta in front of me "young filly are you sure this is a huge task"? I bowed "Yes your majesty"! "Alright" all of a sudden I was warring a golden and red uniform my mane still puffy but my horn hidden by the helmet as the class left me to guard the draconequus Blue Thunder hade to say "We'll be waiting for your crying return"! Said the one who would die at the sight of my friends.

THE NEXT MORNING-

"She's still here she stayed all-night no worry and with a hideous creacher for a stachu"!? I growled low though so no pony would hear I thought Discord was handsome talk about jugging a book by its cover this is why he lashed out because no pony would give him a chance. A bright light yep the princess I was calmer scenic after all I was an alicorn but then again they only thought I was a Pegasus "congratulations young one what's your name little one"? She asked in a calm voice but I herd bit of wonder I guess even princess don't know every thing "Gleaming Swirl" I bowed "OH and one more thing your cutie mark" "I don't have a"- I looked at flank "MY CUTIE MARK"! Oops did I say that out aloud OH I don't care I'm HAPPY! (I don't like the song at all) I can't believe it! An ice blue shield like my eyes and a red swirl figures if your hair and eyes can swirl red so will your cutie mark but hey it was cool looking then it clicked Gleaming Swirl my cutie mark shield and swirl chaotic looking protector of chaos I'M PROTECTOR OF DISCORD he must come out one day an I'll be waiting I cant wait to tell my friends- but wait what would the princess think of my friends should I even show her I know I'll wait for the right time till then I'm STILL HAPPY about being a guard and my CUTIE MARK OMC


	5. What happend

Gleam with chaos maybe last night

"RAR" a TIMBER WOLF jumped out "AHHHHHH"! Screamed Crystal the wolf jumped on me and licked my face "HA HA Scratch stop HA HA"! "What"!? Said Crystal "OH this is her pet Scratch the puppy timber wolf" said Silver "Really, he's kind of cute"!

_**SORRY FOR SO SHORT BUT THAT PRITTY MUCH SUMED IT UP, NOW THOU WANTS TO WATCH BRONYS REACT!**_


	6. new friends, speechs and she wants WHAT?

Gleam with chaos maybe chapter 5

~THE VERY NEXT DAY~

"Silvey OH Silvey"! "WHAT"! "I have a surprise and wares Crystal"? "Right here" said the more pony looking changeling "You look more and more like a pony every day" I said "What did you want to show us"? Asked Silver Scale "I got something"! "What"!? Said Crystal Clear excitedly "Guess" "UM…. You got the guard offer"? Said Silvey "Yes but that's not it"! They cocked there heads "UHG, here's a rittle (We all know are hopes and dreams but what can show ones true destiny?) "A position, a dream, another pony"? Said Silvey clueless although I just gave him one "CUTIE MARK"! I screamed "I got my cutie mark"! "Look Silver an ice blue shield and OH a red swirl on it"! Squealed Crystal (Stating the obvious) "And another thing I meet HIM"! I tried to hold back the excitement epic fail to the max or in other words I couldn't hold it back I burst in excitement "Who- you mean Di- Dis-"? Stuttered Silvey "DISCORD"!? Crystal's mouth dropped to the ground "Yes but he's a bit how do I say stoned" "What do you mean stoned"? Said Silver Scale "Do you mean "Stoned" as in latterly stoned"? Crystal said "Sure lets go with that"!

~YEARS AND YEARS LATER~

Now I'm as old as Twilight and friends as you know now it was pet day and the princess asked my FRIENDS and ME to sing there wait my friends in front of a crowd of normal PONYS!? I am so NERVOUS- CITED! Wait DAREN YOU PIKIE PIE! I said that over dramatically right? Rarity I'm spending to much time with them but to tell the truth they still think I'm just a Pegasus Rainbow wanted to know how I could faster than Pinkie Pie all I said was "Like I'll ever tell"! my timber wolf all grown up now with me I had to keep up with it some how and I needed my wing strength I could muster for training practice soon under Twi's brother I saw second in command the princess said because of my strength, bravery, skill, and the elements and bla bla bla I'll spare you the details besides it was a long speech a very long one at that you know how the sun was late on Monday for about five minutes or so Yha that long (XD) Cant wait till we sing .

_**I WANT YOU ALL TO SEE WITCH SOND WE SHOULD SING IF WE CAN FINISH IT TIMBER WITH A TWIST OR THE CAFATERIA SONG FROM MLP EQUASTRIA GIRLS ALSO WITH A TWIST CANT WAIT TO SEE THE COMENTS ( :D )**_


	7. STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!

Gleam with chaos maybe chapter 6

_**BTW no- pony sent a request for the song so I desisted to go with the cafeteria song twisting to the max I'm serous but don't hate me for it NOW ON WITH THE SHOW- THINGY**_

"_**OUCH"! "Sorry darling is**_ the measuring tape to tight"!? said Rarity "A little Rarity" Yha, Yha miss Rarity making a dress for me to tell the truth I have been here all morning and it's wait a second "Hey Rarity what time is it"? "Twelve" O- OK "P.M" WHAT!? "Are the measuring done yet "? I said a little sleepy I know I already told my friends about pet day but I am FREAKED OUT "Yes the measurings are all done good night Swirl"! "Good night Rarity"! I said trotting out the door. Yes peace and quiet since Princess Luna has been back the sky looked lovelier than ever! Wait what am I doing? I looked both ways and hid some ware so no- pony could see me and teleported back to Silver and Crystal

_** ~THE NEXT DAY~**_

"Silver, Crystal I'll be back I'm going over to Rarity's shop"! "OK see you later to go to Canterlot"! Said Crystal as I gulped still afraid of what they might think of them so I just teleported and cleared my head and filled it with well, CHAOS! What did you think I'd say pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!? A very deserving video I might add. Whoosh I was there no- pony saw me appear out of no ware so I knocked on the door and Rarity put a blind fold over my eyes OH… "OK you can look now"! My eyes widened a Wight dress with round sleeves had red swirls on it every ware it looked chaotic a little to it was "AMAZING"! I said that out loud right egh I don't care any more "And now for your hair"! OH no "UM Rarity I'd rather not please my hair will go strait daring the show trust me" she stared in confusion then said "Alright darling see you soon"! "OK"! I practically ran and when I was alone I teleported my friends and I behind stage "OK you two stay here and don't come out and don't let any pony in OK"!? "OK"! They said at the same time. I stepped out and saw the princesses Luna and Celestia "Miss Gleaming Swirl ware are thou friends"? Said Luna good thing I can speak like that "Your majesty of thee night thou friends are here" I said while bowing "Swirl I would wish to meet your friends may I"? I panicked so I just said "If it's fine with you dear princesses they wish to meet after the preferment were all kind of shy" "Yes Swirl I understand" Celestia said and the sisters walked away here we go. "Laities and genital colts"- I could hear OK let's get this on with this "Now stop your hooves for one of are most recognized guards and friends with there pets to sing a song and it's a surprise so get ready for Silver Scale, Crystal Clear and Gleaming Swirl"! First I appeared and started "Hey, hey every pony we got something to say"! Then Crystal appeared "We may seem as different as night is from day"! Then Silver "But you look a little deeper and you will see"- and now we sang together "That we're just like you and your just like me YHA"! My hair fell in to my swirling misty hair and they saw my horn and wings I could hear them gasp in shock and horror even the princesses GRATE JUST GRATE! Then I believed I heard "Come on girls lets protect Swirl- er Gleaming Swirl- er princess Swirl I mean LETS GO"! all I knew next was we ran away from the mane six forgetting Crystal and me could teleport the two were lacking behind me so I put them on my back and ran wile flapping my wings even though I couldn't fly my wings gave me a running boost and I ran faster than ever before "HOW THE HAY IS SHE RUNNING THAT FAST WITH TWO MONSTERS ON HER BACK"!? Yelled AJ and to that I ran harder and faster braking my hart a tear slid down my cheek finally we were in are clearing realizing I ran non- stop all the way to pony vile from Canterlot getting faster and faster and through the thickest part of the Everfree forest I sat down and put my wing over Crystal and tilted my head so are horns could touch because she was shorter than me and because she's very emotional are horns touched so I can show I feel her pain and three minutes later the six arrived by then I could have telaporeted out of there with my friends and pets and any proof we have ever been there ever! And with out warning Silver Scale jumped out and smoke came out of his snout bared his teeth with a loud growl wings up and chest out like a dragon do! Then AJ and RD (To lazy to put full names XD) tied him and his snout up then Crystal burst in rage tried some magic but Twi over powered her and tied her up "Swirl lets go before they get louse"! Said RD pulling my tail "your kidding me all of you want me to leave my friends that I knew most of my life after you tied them to a STUMP"!? I rose in the air my white fur had black patches growing my red swirls turning black to the tip slowly my cutie marks red swirl turning black and the ice blue shield turning red "Swirl wha- what's"!? The black fur reached my eyes and they turned red a deep bright glowing red "NOW YOU HAVE THREE MONSTERS TO DEAL WITH"! "No Swirl you're not a monster you're loyal and honest and kind, generous, funny and apparently have powerful magic we trust you because"! - "Because you got to know me the real me and didn't judge me on who or what I am and what I can do"? I said flouting down turning normal "Ye"- started Rarity then they all looked at my friends Crystal crying and Silver struggling trying to get out of the ropes I un tied them then moved them toured the six and said "This is Crystal Clear half changeling half pony all good she was going to be killed by there queen and this is Silver Scale half pony half dragon known him longer then any- pony he's more family to me because I never had a pony family and Scratch I was raised mostly by timber wolfs and Scratch stayed with me more like a brother too" I said surprisingly calm "Hi like Swirl said I'm Silver Scale and I was abandoned because I wasn't going to be part dragon" muttered Silvey Flutters eyes winded so big then before I could even smile "WOW you're a talking dragon pony what's its like being half dragon whys your name Silver Scale what's your FAVRET thing to do"!? And BLA BLA BLA Silver took a deep breath and spook "its hard being part dragon my names Silver Scale because my original name was going to be Silver Wing but since I'm part dragon Wing became Scale my favored thing to do is make friends and fly"! "And I'm Crystal Clear" she said shyly AJ put her hat on her chest "Why I'll be dog gone" "We're sorry to all of you for every thing" said Twilight Sparkle

From then we lived in the castle with Luna and Celestia I growled every time some- pony called me princess OMC ponies I'm not royalty get with the program!

_**NOT THE END THERS STILL A LOT MORE "Tai I am NOT warring a crown nor dress"! Sorry got to fly "SWIRL"!? "ONE SECOND"!**_


	8. The Gala! and a bet grate

Gleam with chaos maybe chapter 7

_**HELLO~ my be loving fans of fiction! I forgot witch came first thee Gala or Discords release so~ I choose the Grand galloping Gala call me forgetful but don't really I don't forget every thing now its around the time of the gala the very day really later this day will I meet some pony or should I say a stallion that tries to kiss me so I buck them I the mouth sorry I've been very violent lately so yha…**_

"Swirl, SWIRL"!? "UHG"! Come on I was having a grate dream "Rarity,!? It's fore in the morning"! "I know but we have something to show you"! Chimed Pinky.  
"What's it for"? I groaned "The Gala later tomorrow we came to drop off this fantastic party citing dress"! Said Pinky I was now wondering how she wasn't breathing hard.  
"Hey Glimmer is Crystal and Silver coming"? Asked Rarity "Yha"! I replied opening the door. The two stepped in and looked at my wall paper it was all white except for my cutie mark a huge version although it was half and half.

"Hey the left looks like your normal cutie mark but the right part looks like the times you get upset"! "Your right Pinky Pie"! Responded Rarity well she not wrong the shield was left ice blue and the other half a deep red and the swirl the blue side swirl was red and the red side was black.

So what's this I hear you say about a dress for me"? ~ "OH yes"! my eyes widened it was a long black one with red swirls on the rim and long sleeves my black scarf went wonderfully with it "OH thank you Rarity"! I said while Pinky bounced to the other side of the room literally. ~  
"HEY, It's a crown that matches Rarity's fantastic party citing dress"! Pinky said faster than the last time it's a merical that I could understand her at all!  
"Yes about that Luna and I made a bet and I lost and the deal was I had to ware this crown daring the Gala" What did Luna have to do if won"? Asked Rarity concerned "She would have to ware her hair up apparently she prefers it down" I said rolling my eyes.

~MEANWILE THE NEXT DAY AT NIGHT BEFOR THE GALA~

"FINALY"! Said thee one and only….. Pause for effect….. DISCORD! After stretching his tense back he turned into a pony? Sorry that sounds more like a question then a fact "As much as I DESPISE prissy ponies I can only come out every Gala it may be BORRING but causing some chaos will bring some entertainment for once and maybe some lucky mare will fall for this dashing stallion"! He chuckled as he disappeared.

~BACK TO MY SIDE YOU'RE WELCOME! ~

"What the"-? I looked out my window OH the girls are here and there singing?! OH well "At the Gala I'll sell my appletastic treats"- next thing I knew I was humming then I started to SING!? "At the Gala with my friends being together is all I want as I help them have the best night ever"! As I spun around "Into the Gala make new friends"! "Into the Gala sell some apples" I couldn't resist any more "Into the Gala help my friends"! "To sell"! "To talk"! I just sang along "To help"! And then all together now! "At the Gala"! I shook my head "NO, NO SINGING"! I trotted down the stairs and saw Rarity swooning over Prince Charmless you may know him as Prince Blue Blood but if he even dares to harm my friends he'll be Prince Blue Bloody!

~DISCORD POV~

SO BORRING! At lease my tux was black with red swirls on my tie and swirls for buttons "OH lookey Prince Royal Pain in my flank! My old guard called him what again OH yha Prince Charmless and this is coming from some pony who gets joy out of misery but he is a new low" I said in a whisper.  
"Time to UGH"! Just thee thought gave him shivers "shake hooves with….. Tai" luckily no pony heard me. IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF HOURS I GOT SO BORRD I SEIRSOUSLY STARTED COUNTING! AND THIS IS COMING FROM ME! WHOM BEEN IN STONE FOR OVER A THOUSAND YEARS! "Hello madams" OH THANK NIGHT MARE MOON I DIDN'T HALF TO SHAKE HOOVES WITH HER! But the element of magic!? That's new then I crashed into some pony!

~MY POV YOU'ER WELCOME AGAIN! ~

"OW"! I yelled I crashed in to some pony "Are you OK-?" his mouth hung open "You're an ALICORN PRINCESS"?! I rolled my eyes "No I'm not"! Then I whispered into his ear "Between you and me this place is so BORRING with these PRISSY PONIES"!  
"Tell me about it"~ He replied and I GIGGLED?! "Hey you're gown matches my tux what are the chances"! OH NO "Just doesn't tell Rarity she'll through a fit about it like she dose every day" He raised an eye brow "What dose she says"? With a smirk too.  
With the best rarity voice I have I whaled "OH HOW IN COLUD THIS HAPPEN this is the worse possipal THING"! And I raised my hoof to my forehead and fainted while conquering up a purple fainting couch and fell backwards. His face was puffed up like a balloon his eyes rolled up and he fell on his back laughing and so did I making the couch vanish what's his name I wonder "OH sorry I'm Gleaming swirl of thee Everfre Forest"! I said bowing.  
"I'm Di"- "Sorry were are you from"? Not this again "The Everfre Forest and you are"?  
"I'm….. Dizzy Sword"! He's lying OH well he may not like his name "So dizzy Sword others say you're eyes are- are- are"…. I don't know why but I gazed I to his eyes there yellow with red pupils different sizes "Chaotic"….. I snapped out of that "Yha chaotic it's wonderful there's no fun with out it"!  
"And what's you're most chaotic fetcher"? "UM"…. My "Dark Void" side but he said chaotic not dark "My eye's" "What's so chaotic about"-

~DISCORD POV~

Are her eye's swirling?! There so memorizing, so- so- so- so- NO remember the last time you fell for some pony!? What do I mean "FELL" FOR SOME PONY?! Shut UP! Grate now I'm talking to my self!  
"Chaotic" "Thank you I always thought they were"! She replied with a grin.  
"Do you like cotton candy"? I asked "Who doesn't"!? "You'd be surprised".  
I looked both ways then whispered "Come with me" With out waiting for an assure I took her hoof and lead her out side then my stomach growled.

~MY POV YOU'ER VERY LUCKY TO TODAY ARNT YOU? ~

Then his stomach growled you know what I'm hungry as well "Hey are you hunger"? I asked concerned in my voice "Yha but hungry or not there's no WAY I'm eating prissy pony food"! He said with a stern look in his face.  
"You think I even touch that stuff my friend AJ is selling home made apple sweets and there really good"! "Well if you say so" he replied. We trotted off to the stand "Hey why did you think I'm a princess was it just because I'm an alicorn"? A confused look appeared on his face "No it was the crown I'm not one to judge a book by its cover" OH yha the crown I forgot.

"Well howdy Swirl who's yha friend"? OK I guess we're here "This is Dizzy Sword and we are looking for some the best apple pie and citer in the world"! I said rising my hoof "That be ten bits" "It's in your hat" "It's in what"- she pulled off her hat and there was twenty bits yes I know that's twice as much as she said but her bisness was low "Bye AJ"! Then I whispered in Dizzies ear "RUN"! "Swirl there's- and she's gone".

"How much did you give her"? he asked taking a bite of pie "Twenty bits" he started choking and I laughed "Don't worry I can make bits out of thin air a lot like this" I waved my hoof and cotton candy appeared and guess what he started chocking again.  
"What its candy that's light as cotton"! "It's floating"! I shot him OH really captain obvious look "Well yha it's a cotton candy cloud that rains chocolate milk and lighting whip cream"! OK this is historical he is shocked so much he fainted! HA!  
"HELLO, any pony in there"!? I said pouring water on his face. "WHAT THE"!? I rolled my eyes "You passed out over my candy cloud"! He sat up slowly rubbing his head "OK that wasn't a dream" I helped him up "I know you just woke up but- would you like to play a prank on some ponies"?  
He smiled wickedly "I'd love to"~ he chuckled very low as we walked away from were he passed out.

_**Hope you all liked It, I know it's been awhile thanks for waiting ado my adoring fans of fiction and wait for the un- expected MUHAHAHAHA!**_


	9. AN sorry

Guys I'm sorry but I'd love reviews and I need a few more comments to continue sorry again I lost my "Aversion" I need some support and no loop holes because I'll only receive new "Peoples" sorry again

_**~Swirl**_


End file.
